


Картинки из детства

by SailorKenobi



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorKenobi/pseuds/SailorKenobi
Summary: 2016 год, известный автор в жанре ужасов приходит на ток- шоу, Ричарда Тозиера, чтобы дать интервью и поговорить о разводе с актрисой Одрой Филлипс.





	1. Chapter 1

21\. 05. 2016 года.

Билл, открыв дверцу Bugatti Type 57SC Atlantic, покинул теплый салон автомобиля. Здание NBC возвышалось над землей, отбрасывая на Денбро огромную тень.

— Помни, ты сам на это согласился, — будто пытаясь убедить себя в правильности поступка, под нос произнес мужчина. Стряхнув невидимую пылинку, Билл решительно двинулся в здание.

После развода с актрисой Одрой Филлипс, журналисты старательно пытались найти те рифы, о которые разбилась семейная лодка популярного автора ужасов. В конце концов это начало мешать жить не только ему, но и Одре, которая сейчас снималась в Англии.  
И Билл, взяв на себя ответственность, сам договорился о интервью у известного ведущего — Ричарда Тозиера. Как бы Одра и литагент, не отговаривали его от этого шага. Но сам Билл чувствовал, что это будет правильно. Поэтому, не смотря ни на что, он сейчас сидел в кресле гримера, когда в комнату вошел красивый брюнет и по телу Билла будто пробежали искры.

— Уильям Денбро, — пропел голосом мультяшного персонажа Тозиер, его голубые глаза блестели хитрым блеском. — Моя сегодняшняя жертва… вы успели составить завещание?

— Мне тоже приятно познакомиться, Ричард, — хмыкнул Билл, подмигнув в отражение зеркала журналисту.

— Вау, у нас и чувство юмора имеется, — Тозиер оперся о кресло Билла, не отрывая взгляда от лица Денбро в зеркале. — Думаю сегодняшняя встреча будет незабываемой.

Билл почувствовал как напряжение медленно, но верно отпускает его. Почему-то этот мужчина вызывал у него чувство доверия и уюта. Как будто они давно знакомы… и это чувство, что он вполне может довериться мужчине, Билла удивило.

— Мы раньше не встречались?

— Насколько я помню, нет, — Тозиер нахмурился как будто пытался ухватить за хвост ускользающею от него мысль.

— Присаживайся, Ричард, — гример кивнула на свободное кресло, стоящее рядом с Биллом. Журналист задумчиво кивнул и опустился в кресло, впервые посмотрев на его сегодняшнего гостя напрямую, а не через зеркало.

Уильям Денбро, один из самых популярных и богатых авторов США, был красив. Мягкие бархатные губы, темные волосы отливающие краснотой, маленький аккуратный носик.

— Стив сказал, что запретных тем в нашем разговоре нет, — откинувшись в кресле начал Ричи, почему-то ему хотелось помочь этому мужчине, который сам не понимал, на что идет, разрешая задавать себе любой вопрос. — Не передумали?

— Нет, — отрезал мужчина, Ричи прикусил губу, наблюдая за Денбро. В нем чувствовались разные качества настоящего мужчины; ум, воля, характер, стальной стержень.  
Это и притягивало и манило...

***

 

— Здравствуйте, дорогие зрители. С вами опять я — ваш любимец Ричард Тозиер. Помнится, на прошлой неделе я обещал вам встречу со знаменитым автором ужасов. Вот и он — Уильям Денбро, — Ричи улыбнулся, краем глаза наблюдая за сегодняшним гостем. — Сегодня мы узнаем все тайны писателя и откопаем всех скелетов из его шкафа, узнаем, чего он боится больше всего, и кто является его музой. Уильям, — журналист вновь повернулся к гостю, улыбаясь, — прежде всего я хочу узнать, как на вас повлиял развод? И что подтолкнуло вас на него? Помнится, вы были замечательной парой.

— Для начала, я хотел бы поблагодарить за приглашение, — медленно произнес Билл. Все бывшие заики говорили медленно, и если некоторые журналисты, с которыми Биллу приходилось раньше работать, злились на его медлительность, Тозиер не показал никакого раздражения или нетерпения. — Что же касается развода, то он никак, не повлиял ни на мою жизнь, ни на жизнь Одры. Мы сохранили с Одрой чудесные отношения. И продолжаем общаться, поддерживать и советоваться друг с другом. Причина нашего развода, довольно банальна, не смотря на то, что мы до сих пор близкие и дорогие друг для друга люди, между нами нет любви. За десять лет нашего брака, мы стали лучшими друзьями, но к сожалению в процессе потеряли страсть и любовь. И приняв эту истину, мы приняли решение о разводе.

— Невероятно, — воскликнул Ричард. — Очень мало пар после развода сохранили хорошие отношения. Скажите, кто первый предложил расстаться? И когда вы поняли, что чувства остыли?

— Первым предложил я, — вздохнув ответил Денбро. - До этого дня мы уже полгода ходили к семейному психологу, съездили в отпуск на Бали, проводили вместе столько времени сколько могли. Но казалось, что чем больше мы пытаемся спасти наш брак, тем больше, мы отдаляемся друг от друга… — Билл как будто сжался от боли, а по лицу пробежала тень печали. — В тот день мы решили, прогуляться в торговом центре, когда я встретил группу детей и меня узнали… Одра отошла, чтобы не мешать мне разговаривать с детьми. А спустя полчаса я нашел ее в обществе молодого и привлекательного мужчины. Но ревность, которую я ждал, так и не пришла. Я беспокоился, но как друг, который вполне понимает, что решить за близкого человека с кем ему быть он не может. Может лишь поддержать ее выбор и надеяться на лучшее. А если случиться худшее... обеспечить уроду поход к стоматологу, — Билл усмехнулся и развел руками, как бы говоря: «вот именно так».

— Вернувшись домой, мы сели и серьезно поговорили. И после того, как все было решено, мы оба испытали облегчение.

— А как же вы? Уже нашли себе новую спутницу жизни или, может быть, спутника? Или решили немного повременить с отношениями? Пожить для себя, так сказать.

— Сейчас я работаю над новой книгой, и у меня мало времени даже на самого себя. Не то, что на поиски любви, — Билл хмыкнул. — А вы, Ричи, встретили кого-то после вашего расставания с красавицей Сэнди?

— Да, встретил, — ухмыльнулся Ричард. Он любил, когда гости задавали ему вопросы. Больше он любил только шутки. Правда, большинство его гостей их не понимали. — Ее зовут Астин Мартин. Это шикарная блондинка прошлого года выпуска. Она понимает меня с первого поворота ключа. Признаюсь, Астин привлекла меня с первого взгляда. Да, она обошлась мне в кругленькую сумму, но за все время, я ни разу не пожалел о своем решении. А если говорить серьезно, то нет. Половина моих знакомых является моими фанатами, а вторую половину я никогда не смогу представить в роли своей избранной. Кстати, Уильям, как вы относитесь к мужчинам? Можете ли вы представить себя с кем-то из них?

— Да, я не только могу представить себя в отношениях с мужчиной. Но они у меня были, когда-то давно. Ричи был моей первой любовью, — сказав это Билл улыбнулся журналисту, соблазнительно прикусывая нижнюю губу, и опуская ресницы. Но внутри у мужчины бушевал торнадо.

«Это было в Дерри и его звали Ричи, а потом его родители уехали из города и я больше ничего о Ричи не слышал», — мысленно произнес Денбро. - «Почему? Почему я так быстро сдался, ЗАБЫЛ и не попытался ничего исправить?! Почему?!

— Ого, вот это новость, — Ричард сделал удивленное выражение лица, наблюдая за писателем. — Уверен, многие из наших гостей будут в настоящем шоке от подобной новости. Более того, я считаю, что как только волна шока пройдет, большинство парней и мужчин попытаются добиться вашего внимания. Как знать, может именно с помощью нашей программы вы найдете свою любовь, которая сейчас сидит где-то перед телевизором, мечтая стать вашей музой. Кстати, кто помогает вам писать? Кто наталкивает вас на очередной шедевр?

— Люди. Обычные люди. Ты идешь по улице, и вокруг тебя кипит жизнь, жизнь, за которой ты наблюдаешь будто из-за стекла. И истории, проходящие по ту сторону, невероятны. Там не играют, там живут наслаждаясь каждым днем. Ибо вполне возможно, он может стать последним.

— Вы не боитесь, что ваши ужастики оживут? Что в один день все люди, которые наталкивали вас на очередной шедевр в жанре ужасы, просто станут ненавидеть вас из-за этих творений?

— Я пишу лишь о том, чего боюсь сам. И каждый раз проходя вместе с героями от начала и до конца, мы вместе учимся побеждать и страх, и монстра, который питается этим страхом, — Билл посмотрел на зрителей, его голубые глаза потемнели. — Если вы когда-нибудь встретите ужас, что не можете вообразить, помните, если вы его не боитесь, он теряет над вами часть своей власти. И что бы он не говорил, вы не одни. У вас есть близкие вам люди, которые верят вам и в вас. И тогда вы победите.

Пауза.

— Насчет же ненависти… меня многие не понимают и ненавидят, — Денбро пожал плечами. — Это естественный процесс, пути к успеху.

— Твой развод обсуждали гораздо больше, чем твою новую книгу. Тебе не обидно?

— Ну что тут сказать? Я же не могу ничего исправить. Мы с Одрой были вместе 10 лет и наш брак считался идеальным, пока мы не расстались в феврале прошлого года. Мы были так влюблены, кто ж знал, что брак и совместная жизнь нам не подходят. Я до сих пор благодарен Одре за все то время, что она была рядом.

— Можешь рассказать о своем детстве? Ты был тихим ребенком или кошмарным?

— Я был спокойным ребенком, не смотря на то, что я не очень то и вписывался в окружающую действительность.

— Потом в твоей жизни появились наркотики.

— Первые похороны в моей жизни, были когда мне было 12 лет. Умер мой младший брат, Дж- Джорджи, — Билл замер, и Ричи увидел, как смущение и ужас растеклись по его лицу, словно пятно. Билл не заикался уже двадцать лет и возвращение недуга его немного напугало, но он справился с этим. — К 13-ти годам, я побывал еще на троих похоронах, моих одноклассников. Казалось бы, смерть станет тем уроком, который покажет, что наркотики не игрушка, но меня это не остановило. После того, как Ричи, покинул Дерри вместе со своей семьей, мой день начинался и заканчивался наркотиками. Но после переезда родителей в Портленд и моего поступления в Шеврус, наркотики стали мешать моей жизни и я покончил с ними.

— Это было тяжело? — спросил Ричард, наблюдая за молодым мужчиной. Он буквально восхищался его выдержкой и силой воли. Не каждый сумеет отказаться от наркотиков, тем более если долго их принимал. — Как реагировали ваши близкие и друзья на вашу зависимость? Или они ничего не знали?

Билл уже четыре года как бросил курить, но сейчас он мог бы выкурить сигарету, это точно. Кто знал, что это ничем не отличающиеся от сотен других интервью, вызовет, такие неприятные чувства и эмоции. Сколько времени прошло с того момента, когда он думал о Ричи, воспоминания о котором со временем размылись, что как он ни старался, не мог вспомнить, ничего кроме мягкости кудрей, незатыкающуюся болтовню и очки. Очки которые ему исправно ломал Генри… Бауэрс, внезапно подсказала его память. Его фамилия Бауэрс.

Денбро попытался улыбнуться Тозиеру, но вышло слабо.

— С Ричи, самым сильным, что мы пробывали была марихуана, но в те времена, ее курили почти все подростки, — Билл усмехнулся. — Даже вы.

Тозиер лишь с улыбкой склонил голову на бок, но ничего не ответил.

— Дерри очень консервативный городок: маленькие аккуратные домики, ровно подстриженные газоны, невысокие заборы. И там нет места греху, что не одобряет Б-Б-ог, — мужчина вновь сглотнул и мысленно произнес скороговорку по французски. Для него второй раз за вечер заикнуться - слишком много, учитывая, что он победил свой недуг годы и годы назад. — Когда наши с Ричи родители узнали о нас, нам запретили общаться. Майк, наш общий друг прикрывал, наши тайные встречи в библиотеке или в Пустоши, но родители достаточно быстро поняли наш маневр, и следующим шагом стало то, что семья Ричи уехала из Дерри.

Чем больше Билл говорил, тем больше всплывало в его воспоминаниях, он вспомнил боль и ужас от того, что потерял любимого человека. Вспомнил как они напились с Майком в зюзю. Как планировал побег из дома, сбежать и найти Ричи, вернуть его себе! Но Майк отговорил его. Осталось всего полгода, до поступления в Шеврус, и тогда он будет свободен от власти родителей и сможет делать все, что хочет. Нельзя бездумно бежать куда-то, без плана. И Билл его послушал, ибо Майк был прав.

— Где-то через пару недель я познакомился со Стефани, она была красива как только что восставшая из волн Афродита. Именно, Стеф дала мне «снег». Первая доза, это рай, блаженство, это нельзя описать словами. Ты как будто поднимаешься в небеса и можешь все, что только захочешь. Ты Бог. Но падение, всегда приходит. И к отвратительному самочувствию, когда болит каждая частичка тела, приходят отчаянье, страх, горечь, тревога и разбитость. А самое паршивое, возвращаются и те чувства, что ты хотел забыть и они гораздо сильнее.  
Потом приходила Стеф и все повторялось, как по кругу. Мне отлично, я могу достать до небес, если захочу. Я не могу дышать, мне плохо, больно и страшно.  
Ни родители, ни Майк не замечали ничего примерно месяц, а когда узнали… родители устроили истерику, маму помниться даже в больницу потом отвозили, чтоб успокоить, а Майк выкинув в окно, принципы о том, что мальчики девочек не обижают, избил Стеф, запретив ей поставлять мне эту дрянь.

— Насчет же бросить…

Пауза.

— Это был ад, — мрачно произнес писатель, синие глаза потемнели и на лбу образовалась морщина, которую Ричи очень неожиданно захотелось разгладить пальцами и губами. Весь рассказ Денбро взывал к чему то внутри Ричи. К чему то давно забытому. И что-то говорило ему, что он не хочет это вспоминать. — В Шервусе, я написал рассказ «Темнота», и был удивлен когда журнал «Белый галстук» купил его у меня за двести долларов. К тому моменту, мне уже стало понятно, что я увяз по самую макушку. Но спасателей рядом не было. Майк, остался в Дерри, родители давно махнули на меня рукой. Гей-наркоман - не тот сын, о котором они когда-то мечтали. Лечение в клинике мне было не потянуть. Поэтому я отдал эти двести долларов одному хорошему приятелю, — Ричи неожиданно для него самого захлестнула ревность и он, сжав ручку со всей силы, сломал ее, размазывая чернила по рукам и столу.

— Простите, — извиняющесяпроизнес Тозиер, доставая из ящика стола салфетки. - Не обращайте на меня внимания. Продолжайте.

— И он запер меня в своем подвале. Я орал, бился головой об стены, мне казалось что я сойду с ума от ломки. Через десять дней я уже не мог встать и моему другу приходилось поить меня водой, хотя она все равно долго во мне не задерживалась. Потом он отпаивал меня бульонами, обтирал влажной губкой, приносил лишнее одеяло, когда меня морозило… Из подвала я вышел только через три недели. И это было как еще одно рождение.  
На последнем курсе, я написал роман в пять сотен страниц и отослал его в «Викинг пресс», и «Викинг» его купил. И для меня началась сказка, но уже без «снега» и всего что ему сопутствует. Настоящая сказка, из настоящего успеха в двадцать три года. А три года спустя мы с Одрой обвенчались в церкви Пайнс.

— Как Одра отреагировала на ваше прошлое увлечение? Она злилась или может просто махнула рукой? Ведь это - всего лишь часть вашего прошлого, — поинтересовался Ричард, выбрасывая грязные салфетки в мусор. Его переполняли разные эмоции, мешая трезво мыслить. Больше всего ему было жаль молодого человека, сидящего перед ним.

«Неужели все люди должны пройти сквозь такие преграды, чтобы стать известными?», подумал Ричи, хотя и так знал ответ на свой вопрос.

— В начале отношений все необычно и ново, ведь люди еще совсем не знают друг друга. Когда мы стали парой, Одра удивила меня, поддержав мое стремление бросить наркотики, тем более одному и в таких условиях. Моя жена, — Билл мягко улыбнулся, и закинув ногу на ногу расслабился в кресле. - Точнее моя бывшая жена подала мне отличную идею о создании группы поддержки для подростков-наркоманов. Ведь чтобы быть счастливым, тебе вовсе не нужен белый, как снег, порошок. Счастье вокруг нас и лишь от нас зависит, увидим ли мы его.  
Одра не только поддержала меня в создании группы поддержки для подростков наркоманов, но и помогла помириться и найти общий язык с родителями. С которыми я, на тот момент, не разговаривал уже восемь лет.

— Пожалуй на этом мы закончим, — с улыбкой сказал Ричард. — Большое спасибо, Уильям, за эту встречу. Уверен, наши зрители в восторге от того, что их любимец приоткрыл занавес в свою жизнь и будут с нетерпением ожидать появление ваших новых книг.

— Спасибо, что позвали, — оба мужчины встали и пожали друг другу руки, под хлопки зрителей. Камера отключилась и Денбро с сожалением отпустив руку Ричи, потянулся. — Я боялся, что будет хуже.

— Вы зря накручивали себя, — вновь улыбнулся Ричард, похлопав гостя по плечу. — Все прошло просто супер. Поверьте мне, ваши читатели будут в восторге.

— Возможно, это прозвучит слишком поспешно, но вы мне интересны, Ричард, и я хотел бы продолжить наше общение, только уже в неформальной обстановке, — Ричи заметил, как его сотрудники навострили уши в их стороны и надел на лицо самую обворожительную улыбку. — Что скажете, если я приглашу вас завтра вместе со мной попить кофе в новом ресторане почти у самой кромки океана.

— А почему бы и нет? Я только за, — Ричи пожал плечами. — Я с удовольствием вновь встречусь с вами. Тем более, что я давно хотел посетить новый ресторан, но не знал, с кем пойти.

— М-мм, — многозначительно протянул Денбро, откровенно оглядев мужчину напротив с ног до головы. Темные вьющееся пряди волос падали на загорелое лицо и ярко голубые глаза. И Биллу хотелось вопреки логике, вжаться лицом в локоны и вдохнуть сигаретный дым и запах одеколона, что смещался с личным запахом мужчины. А достойная самого Геркулеса фигура и ловкость не могли не пробудить в окружающих Тозиера восхищения и интереса.

Ричи хмыкнул на откровенное разглядывание себя любимого, облизнул пухлые губы, будто подманивая и уговаривая подойти поближе строптивого кота.

— Я буду ждать вас в восемь вечера.

《Это не фальцет, это не фальцет, это какой-то пиздец!》- Мысленно возмутился Денбро.

***

 

Билл, не включая свет, проходит в гостиную своей квартиры в Лос-Анджелесе. Дом после развода остался Одре и сейчас писатель рад этому, потому что он себе даже представить не может, что ему делать с огромным домом с тремя комнатами и жилой площадью 188 m². Нет, Одра сможет лучше распорядится имуществом на Hutton Drive. Ему же вполне хватит и этой уютной квартирки с видом на океан.

Рядом с креслом, в котором расположился Денбро, стоит телефон и мужчина долго смотрит на него. Так легко позвонить в справочную, связаться с Дерри, связаться с Майком, про которого он не слышал ни чего уже более двадцати лет… Вспомнить забытое и найти Ричи, как он когда-то и клялся и себе и ЕМУ. Что-то внутри Билла, возможно, что и та самая интуиция, в которую так верит Одра, требует этого звонка, но Билл боится, он и сам не может объяснить себе, чего он боится. Узнать, что для Ричи как и для него эти двадцать три года не прошли бесследно? Что он сейчас счастливо женат и, возможно, даже имеет детей. То, что у них с Одрой не получилось из-за того, что оба в прошлом принимали кокаин. Нет все врачи у которых они были, в один голос говорили, что они оба здоровы и это может произойти в любой момент, но… они оба знали, что отсутствие детей, их цена за глупость молодости, когда белый порошок был важнее здоровья, жизни, будущего, всего.

— Прошлое не изменить, Большой Билл, — произнес в голове Денбро голос Ричи. Он звучал как перезвон колокольчиков и Билл почувствовал, как по щекам текут слезы. — Как бы нам этого не хотелось.

— Р- р — р -ичи… прости меня за то, ч- ч- что заб- б- был!

— Но ты можешь изменить будущее, — с явной улыбкой в голосе произнес все тот же голос. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Большой Билл, ничего более.

— Ричи! — но голос полностью растаял в воздухе или в воображении мужчины.

Стерев рукой слезы, Билл взял телефон.

— Я хочу заказать, на завтрашней вечер столик… да у меня есть карта постоянного посетителя… хорошо в восемь вечера, будет отлично… да, вам тоже хорошего вечера.

Положив трубку на место, Билл отошел от телефона, к большому панорамному окну. Желание позвонить в Дерри Майку не пропало, оно как будто стало сильнее.

— Как говорила, Скарлетт О’хара, я подумаю об этом завтра, — пробормотал Денбро, направляясь в ванну.


	2. Chapter 2

Билл смотрел в глаза друзей, чувствуя, как слезы медленно подступают к горлу.

— Нет, не надо, отпусти его, - потребовала Беверли.

— Нет, — с усмешкой ответил клоун. — Я заберу его! Я всех вас заберу! Буду лакомиться вашей плотью и питаться вашим страхом.

Пауза.

— Илиииии. Вы оставляете нас в покое, — Оно положило руку на лицо Билла, и мерзко улыбнулось. — Я заберу только его. Только его. А затем надолго отправлюсь на покой. А вы останетесь живы, вырастите, проживете доооолгую счастливую жизнь и умрете в глубокой старости, — прорычал клоун.

— Уходите, — с трудом выдавил из себя это слово Денбро, его сердце сковало отчаяние. Но если его жизнь - это цена за жизнь его друзей, то он согласен.

— Правильно, — усмехнулся Пеннивайз, он уже и не сомневался в своей победе, хватка на шее Билла стала еще сильнее.

— Я втянул вас во все это, п- п- п- п-стите меня.

— П- п- п- п- стите, — передразнил клоун, усмехаясь, Беверли дернулась и в помещение повисла удушающая тишина.

— Идите! — приказал Билл. Клоун рассмеялся, ведь он будет долго лакомиться Денбро.

— Ребята, так нельзя! — со слезами на глазах бросила Беверли.

«Так не может все закончиться!» — повисла в воздухе невыказанная Беверли мысль. — «Не должно!»

— Я тебе говорил, — Ричи встал с пола. — Твою мать говорил же! Я не хочу умирать!

Пеннивайз улыбнулся своей ужасающей улыбкой, а по щеке Билла скользнула одинокая слезинка.

«Почему это обязательно должен быть ты, Ричи?! Больно. Прости меня, Ричи, за то, что втащил тебя во все это. Прости, если сможешь. Главное - ты будешь жить, а остальное не важно, ведь правда?»

— Ты дал мне по роже. Заставил ходить по сточным водам, — голос Ричи тянет его обратно, из темных мыслей. — Привел меня в этот наркоманский дом!

Где-то в другой вселенной Ричи взял биту и добавил:  
— А теперь мне придется, убить этого гребаного клоуна.  
Но это произошло где-то там, в другой вселенной.

Здесь и сейчас Ричи сделал шаг назад, Бен схватил Беверли за руку, сжимая со всей силы. И Билл закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, как его друзья уходят!

«Они будут Жить! Они будут жить! Они будут жить!» — будто уговаривая себя, повторял про себя, как мантру Денбро. Слезы уже было не остановить, он слышал крики протеста Беверли, отступающие шаги, а потом остался только звук льющейся воды.

— Они не были твоими друзьями, Билли, — пропело чудовище на ухо мальчика, обдавая его лицо запахом гнили, разложения и смерти. — Мы подружимся с тобой и проведем вместе много счастливых и приятных мгновений.

В голосе слышалось обещание боли, много боли…

— НЕТ! — Билл с криком в ужасе проснулся в родной постели. Иногда его мучили кошмары. Иногда Одра будила его, когда он в очередной раз стонал и метался на кровати. Еще несколько минут мужчина сидел в постели, сжавшись в комочек, а потом осторожно встал и включая по пути каждую лампу освещения, прошёл на кухню. Если бы у него сейчас кто-то спросил, что ему приснилось, он бы ответил: «Не помню». И это была чистая правда. Но ужас от очередного кошмара, редко отпускал его так же быстро. И ему нужен свет, чтобы убедиться, что в тени никто не спрятался.  
Если бы в квартире были сигареты, Билл бы с радостью покурил. Если бы были наркотики, он бы принял и их, лишь бы забыть этот чистый ужас и боль предательства.

«Только кто его предал?»

Сердце, казалось бы, разлетелось на множество кровавых ошметков, и никак не могло успокоиться и перестать болеть.  
Почему-то хотелось кричать, но в таком случае он разбудит соседей, поэтому Билл просто поставил чайник и включил телевизор, по которому шли ранние новости.

***

 

Ветер гнал по небу редкие облака. И когда какое-нибудь из них ненадолго закрывало нетипично неяркое для Калифорнии солнце, казалось, что оно нырнуло в океан и купается в его густых волнах.

Билл бежал по пляжу, контролируя дыхание и темп. В наушниках звучала песня Натальи Орейро «Me Muero De Amor»:

Ты ушел, не сказав ни слова,  
Молча закрыл за собой дверь  
Хотя я просила тебя побыть со мной ещё,  
Страх заставил тебя уйти из дома,  
Ничего не объясняя  
И разбив мне сердце,  
Ты бросил меня.

От ночного кошмара не осталось ни одного воспоминания или следа. И сейчас мужчина был полностью сосредоточен на сегодняшнем свидании. Тозиер заинтересовал его, было в журналисте что-то такое, что притягивало Денбро словно магнитом.

Его литагент — миниатюрная женщина, Сьюзен Браун, подготовила для него перед интервью краткое дело Ричарда. Но спешка сделала свое дело.

И теперь я умираю от любви, если тебя рядом нет,  
Я умираю и не могу дождаться,  
Когда ты снова ко мне вернешься  
Обнимешь и поцелуешь…  
Я умираю о любви, если тебя рядом нет,  
Я умираю от любви и не могу ждать,  
Я нуждаюсь в том, чтобы ты был рядом со мной,  
Без твоей любви я не смогу дальше жить

Тозиер, переехал вместе с семьей в Лос-Анджелес из маленького провинциального городка, получил два высших образования: одно по журналистике, а второе по гуманитарным наукам. Основной капитал сколотил, играя на бирже. Имел длительные отношения с девушкой Сэнди. У Тозиера так же есть дом на пляже и собственное популярное шоу на канале NBC. Обожает шутить и пародировать голоса, что очень часто и делает на шоу, порой доводя своих гостей до белого коления.

Но вся эта информация сухая. Факты, факты и ничего кроме фактов. Что за человек — Ричард Тозиер, досье Биллу так и не сказало.  
Что он любит? Что ему нравится? Как он проводит свой досуг?

И самое важное - интересуют ли его мужчины? Если верить Сью, он ни разу не был замечен в интересе к собственному полу. Тогда почему он сделал для Билла исключение?  
Хочет узнать о нем побольше? Вытащить из шкафов несуществующих скелетов?

На столе среди бумаг я нашла твое письмо,  
В нем несколько скупых и бессмысленных фраз,  
Пишешь, что тебе не хватало воздуха,  
Что ты привык к свободе  
От обязательств

И теперь я умираю от любви, если тебя рядом нет,  
Я умираю и не могу дождаться,  
Когда ты снова ко мне вернешься  
Обнимешь и поцелуешь…  
Я умираю о любви, если тебя рядом нет,  
Я умираю от любви и не могу ждать,  
Я нуждаюсь в том, чтобы ты был рядом со мной,  
Без твоей любви я не смогу дальше жить

Но…

Скажи мне, что это неправда  
Что я проснусь  
Рядом с тобой  
Так же, как и вчера…

Кому не хочется быть любимым? Кому не хочется испытать этот шанс? А вдруг получится? В любом случае, Билл справится. Всегда справлялся.

— Билл! — вскрикнул знакомый голос. В мужчину что-то врезалось, но он всего покачнулся от удара, а вот его знакомой повезло меньше.

На песке лежала грациозная блондинка. Денбро, смущенно улыбнувшись, вынул наушники из ушей, подал женщине руку и помог встать. Келли слегка встряхнула головой, откидывая назад вьющиеся, чуть ниже плеч, волосы. Ее голубые глаза светились добротой, а красивое лицо притягивало взгляды прохожих мужчин. К сожалению для них всех Келли была счастливо замужем уже двадцать семь лет. У них с Робертом была своя корпорация со многими филиалами по всему миру. Двое детей и недавно родился первый внук.

— Прости, я задумался и совсем тебя не заметил, — извинился Билл.

— Все нормально, — отмахнулась женщина. — Ты выглядишь немного усталым. Вчерашнее интервью далось тебе трудно?

— Да, нет, — усмехнулся Денбро. — Тозиер оказался вовсе не так страшен, как о нем говорят.

— Тогда в чем дело?

— Ни в чем, — тряхнул головой мужчина. Он привык доверять Келли, но это слишком личное. — Как поживает твой внук?

— Просто потрясающе. Недавно сказал первое слово. Дочь с зятем безумно счастливы. Носятся вокруг него, покупают разные игрушки. Да их дом уже больше похож на магазин игрушек. Хотела бы я оказаться на его месте.

Билл не удержался и хихикнул, от чего Келли мило улыбнулась. Ей определенно нравилось говорить о своей семье.

— А что? Играешь себе весь день и ни о чём не задумываешься. Не беспокоишься о Роберте, у которого в последнее время полно разных дел. Не думаешь, а что бы вкусненькое приготовить, чтобы удивить того же мужа. Не волнуешься о малыше Уильяме, который всё время что-то скрывает. И не надо закатывать глаза. Я прекрасно знаю, когда ты что-то от меня скрываешь, но не злюсь. Ведь если тебе понадобится моя помощь, ты всегда сможешь ко мне прийти.

— Спасибо, Келли. Я очень ценю тебя, — Билл улыбнулся, крепко сжимая руку женщины. — Со мной действительно все в порядке. Просто плохо спал ночью и сейчас у меня немного болит голова.

Он постарался придать голосу как можно больше убедительности. Келли поверила или притворилась, что поверила.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сегодня пообедал со мной и Робертом, — немного капризно произнесла миссис Барр, но при этом в ее голосе было столько заботы и нежности, а в глазах тревоги. Совсем как тогда… после их с Одрой развода. — Тем более это вполне может быть последний шанс для нас провести вместе немного времени. Ибо послезавтра мы с Робертом садимся на яхту и отплываем в Ванкувер.

Билла это не удивило, он знал, что Роберт треть своей жизни прожил на яхте. Келли, выбравшая между семьей и любимым мужчиной, последнего, села на яхту и уплыла вместе с ним из родного города в неизвестные дали. Также Билл знал, что их отплытие было скорее бегством. Была какая-то крупная криминально-мафиозная разборка двадцать семь лет назад, в эпицентре которой оказались Роберт Барр и Келли, тогда еще Кэпфелл.

После они долго мотались по свету, поженились они вообще в Индии, а их дочь Кэролайн родилась в Бразилии. И лишь спустя года три они осели в Ванкувере. И сделали из компании Роберта, «Барр Индастриз», корпорацию. В Ванкувере родился и их сын - Эрик.  
Но не смотря на то, что Кэрри выросла в Канаде, родным городом для нее стал вовсе не Ванкувер, а Лос-Анджелес.

Роберт доверил дочери управление филиалом Калифорнии, и именно благодаря этому она встретила Джареда. Который спустя несколько месяцев стал ее мужем, а потом и отцом маленького Роберта Барра-младшего, названого так в честь дедушки.

С тех самых пор семья Барр фактически живет на два города. Эрик же часто мотается по Европе, занимаясь делами фирмы там.

— Отлично, идем, — Билл улыбнулся и подал Келли локоть, дабы она смогла на него опереться. — Давно не ел лазанью, приготовленную тобой.

— С чего, ты взял, что это будет лазанья? — с хитрым прищуром в глазах спросила женщина, плавно двигаясь по песку.

— Рыба?

— Ближе, — склонила голову на бок Келли.

Пауза.

— Я могу назвать с десяток блюд из рыбы и все равно не угадаю, — хмыкнул Денбро.

— Пирог «Tourtière».

— Его же обычно готовят из мяса, — заметил Билл. Келли,со смешком, легонько ударила мужчину по руке.

— Не привередничай. Ты его еще не пробовал.

— Если, что мы оба окажемся в больнице, — заметил мужчина, стоящий на борту огромной белоснежной яхты. Его темные волосы уже тронула седина, но внешняя привлекательность напоминала харизматичную благородную внешность таких именитых актеров, как Кларк Гейбл и Грегори Пек.

— Предлагаешь передумать, пока не поздно? — с хитрым прищуром глаз спросил Билл. — И не подумаю, твоя жена божественно готовит.

— Ну хоть кто-то ценит мои старания! — произнесла Келли, проходя мимо мужчин. — Я вернусь минут через пять.

— Скорее двадцать, — с доброй усмешкой заметил Барр, и повернулся к Биллу. — Как насчет стакана сока, пока мы ждем?

— Да, это будет неплохо, — кивнул Билл, на миг обернувшись и вновь оглядев великолепие пляжа: ветер слегка усилился и волны мягко разбивались о прибрежные скалы, осыпая все вокруг тысячами искрящихся на солнце, словно бриллианты, брызг.

***

 

На город медленно опускались сумерки, а Тозиер продолжал сидеть в офисе компании, в которой работал. Он уже битый час просматривал предстоящие репортажи, хотя его мысли были далеко от офиса. Мужчина вспоминал о прошлом диалоге с гостем — Уильямом Денбро. В последнее время этот мужчина занимал слишком много места в его жизни. Денбро очень напоминал кого-то, только Ричард не мог вспомнить, кого именно. Это безумно нервировало и интриговало. Именно поэтому Тозиер и собирается пойти в ресторан с Денбро.

Посмотрев на часы, мужчина отложил бумаги и направился к лифту. Попрощавшись с коллегами, Ричард вышел на улицу и сел в свою спортивную машину Aston Martin, о которой и говорил на прошлом репортаже с Денбро. Покатавшись по городу, мужчина свернул в сторону ресторана.


	3. Chapter 3

Припарковался Ричи уже в сумерках. Из ресторана доносилась негромкая музыка и смех, до восьми оставалось, ещё около двадцать минут, и мужчина решил воспользоваться этим. За ограждением начинался пляж, сам же океан уже был окутан тьмой, было лишь слышно, как волны ударяются о берег. Тозиер прошел неторопливым шагом метров сто и встал, взгляд невольно скользил по окружающим его местам. В руке как будто сама по себе оказалась сигарета, и Ричи выдохнул в ночной воздух дым. Перекатывая в руке мелочь, мужчине вспоминаются серебряные доллары. Не эти поддельные медные сандвичи, а настоящие серебряные доллары. Но чьи это были доллары и чем они так важны, теряется в тумане памяти.

— До встречи с этим писателем, ты ни когда не сомневался в своих воспоминаниях приятель, — произнес незнакомый Ричи голос с ирландским акцентом. От куда пришел этот голос Ричи, тоже не знал. Но подозревал, что все ответы он найдет в Уильяме Денбро. Возможно они раньше встречались? Ведь не просто так он задал тот, вопрос в гримёрке. Но если они были знакомы раньше, почему он этого не помнит?

Пальцы обожгла прогоревшая сигарета и Ричи отбросил ее от себя, вдыхая вечерней воздух, и проведя пальцами по ладони левой руки. Все те же линии жизни, но сейчас он почувствовал, не только их, но и тонкий неровный шрам, пересекающий ладонь.  
Шрам! Которого раньше не было!

***

 

Билл нервно поправив прическу, вошел в ресторан. Внутри находился ряд закрытых кабинок, кроме того там были глянцевая хромированная барная стойка, стеклянные шкафчики, в которых стояла свежая выпечка. А справой стороны, была стеклянная стена, открывающая потрясающий вид на прибрежный песок и темное море.

Народу в зале было не так много. Большенство посетителей были бизнесменами, что собирались здесь на встречи, за деловыми ужинами.

— У вас был сделан заказ, сэр? — вежливо спросил метрдотель.

— Да. Уильям Денбро.

— Секунду сэр, — мужчина проверил свои списки и кивнул Биллу. — Ваш заказ готов, Мика вас проводит.

Мужчина указал на официанта. Билл кивнул, и вслед за Микой прошелся к угловому столику у стены — окна. Билл сел на стул и принялся рассматривать меню, параллельно следя за вновь прибывающими посетителями.

Когда его взгляд упал на пляж. Там почти у кромки океана, спиной к Биллу, стоял Ричи и смотрел на что-то у своих ног.

***

 

Постояв еще несколько секунд, Ричард беглым взглядом осмотрел пляж, после чего направился к ресторану. Меньше всего он хотел показаться Уильяму грустным и тем самым испортить им вечер.

Войдя внутрь, Ричард улыбнулся метрдотель.

— Здравствуйте, я могу вам чем-то помочь?

— Да, мой друг Уильям Денбро ожидает меня. Как я могу его найти?

— Сейчас вас кто-нибудь проводит.

Спустя несколько минут Ричард уже подошел к нужному столику. Как оказалось, Уильям уже пришел и сейчас ожидал его, смотря в окно. Вид, между прочим, был потрясающим.

— Здравствуй, — наконец проговорил он, прерывая затянувшееся молчание.

Денбро вздрогнул, после чего посмотрел на репортёра.

— Ричи, — улыбнулся Билл. Перед глазами, почему-то встал ЕГО Ричи; Билл увидел мальчика с сумкой для книг, убегающего от плохих парней; худенького, с бледным лицом, синими глазами, спрятанными за очками в роговой оправе, с одной дужкой, замотанной изолентой. Волнистые волосы трепал ветер и Ричи, улыбался самой удивительной и красивой по мнению Билла, улыбкой. «Давно не виделись, Большой Билл».

Денбро откашлился он совершенно не знал, как ему себя вести с этим мужчиной, теперь и эти не то видения, не то воспоминания.

— Как ваша прогулка, по пляжу? — немного нервно спросил Билл, когда Ричард сел напротив него.

Самая обычная одежда Тозиера, невообразимо выгодно выделяла все прелести его соблазнительного тела. Слегка потертые джинсы, не стесняли движения стройных ног, а черная обтягивающая футболка выгодно подчеркивала тренированное тело, изредка обнажая загорелую полоску кожи на животе.

— Прекрасно, — хмыкнул Ричард. — Погода просто отличная. Жаль, что я так редко могу вырваться с работы, чтобы побывать на пляже. Иногда я даже завидую тем людям, которые нигде не работают и все время путешествуют и наслаждаются своей жизнью.

— Рад, что сумел порадовать, — улыбнулся Уильям, наблюдая за мужчиной напротив. — У моих лучших друзей собственная яхта, и если вы хотите, то мы можем отправиться вместе с ними в путешествие. До Ванкувера, — Билл замер. Блядь, зачем он это предложил?! Келли с Робертом ему конечно не откажут, но что подумает о нем Тозиер. — Если у вас нет морской болезни, конечно. И есть время.

— Увы, но в ближайшее время у меня совершенно нет времени и я безумно рад, что сегодня сумел вырваться с этой бытоухи. Хотя я не отказываюсь. Возможно потом мы все-таки сумеем покататься на яхте ваших друзей. Если они не будут против, конечно.

— Не думаю, — мягко ответил Билл. Семьи Денбро и Барр, дружили долгие десять, нет, даже одиннадцать лет. Роберт был одним из инвесторов фильма; «Логово Черного демона». Снятого по книге и сценарию Билла. Именно Одра его и познакомила с Робертом. Потом это как-то медленно и не заметно переросло в дружбу семьями. Именно Келли и Роберт всячески поддерживали Билла и Одру после развода.

— Но пока я хотел бы поужинать, — Билл открыл меню, и мельком пробежал по нему взглядом. — Что скажите насчет супа из моллюсков — clam chowder. Или возможно устрицы? Устрицы тут отличные, огромные и вкусные, их подают с тремя видами соуса. Насчет же выпивки…

— Каберне Совииьон, — заметил Тозиер. — Из долины Напа.  
Билл кивнул, и заказал себе суп — clam chowder, Ричи же выбрал креветок на гриле с рисом.

— Если позволите Ричи, — отпив из бокала воды, решил задать мучавший его весь день вопрос Билл. — Почему вы согласились со мной поужинать, понимая, что я зову вас на свидание, если ни когда раньше не встречались с мужчинами?

— А кто вам сказал, что я не встречался раньше с мужчинами, — с хитринкой в глазах спросил Тозиер. — Наверное, мое дело, но знаете дело, это такие сухие факты, из него нельзя много узнать. Например из вашего дела, я знаю, что в молодости у вас был роман с вашим литагентом, но мало кто знает, почему после вашего поспешного брака с Одрой Филлипс, с киноактрисой на пять лет старше тебя, она не разорвала с вами все связи, не выбросила Изменника на улицу…

— Мы со Сью, ни когда не смешивали, личные и рабочие отношения, — пожал плечами Билл. — Тем более, Сью получила свою минуту злорадства, когда после развода пришла ко мне и сказала; «Я тебе говорила, что из этой затеи не выйдет ни чего хорошего!».  
Билл хмыкнул, и снова отпил воды, молча ожидая пока официант, расставит все тарелки и оставит их одних.

— Ты мастерски, умеешь уводить разговор в сторону, но все же я прошу ответь на мой вопрос. Почему ты согласился пойти со мной на свидание?

— Не знаю, — усмехнулся мужчина. — Можете считать это просто прихотью. Как я уже сказал, я слишком погряз в работе и сейчас мне нужен небольшой перерыв. Увы, я не могу куда-то уехать, но, думаю, что и свидание в приятной компании мне поможет, пусть и на некоторое время.

— А если я скажу, что хочу тебя поцеловать? — с провокационной улыбкой спросил Денбро. Мужчина не узнавал сам себя, он не провоцирует людей! Не заигрывает с огнем! Но сейчас хотелось именно этого, толкнуть границы и посмотреть, что выйдет.

— А если я скажу, что не против? — не менее провокационно ответил Ричард, наблюдая за Денбро. Работа журналиста научила его быть уверенным в себе. Теперь он мог заигрывать не только с женщинами, но и с мужчинами, не боясь опозориться.

Билл рассмеялся;

— Я скажу, что рад нашему знакомству и, что это один из лучших вечеров за последние полгода минимум.

Мужчинам принесли вино и Билл сделав глоток, одобрил выбор Тозиера.

— Вино из долины Напа, одно из лучших в Новой Англии, — заметил Ричи. — Если ты редко пьешь, что-то крепче апельсинового сока, бесстрашно выбирай его, оно скрасит любой вечер.

— Расскажи мне о себе, — попросил Билл. — Обо мне ты знаешь, многое. Ты же закрытая книга. Известный и богатый журналист, любимец публики. Интересно если открыть твое видео на youtube, сколько девочек подростков признается, что ты мечта ее жизни и она тебя любит? Наверняка много. Но при этом о тебе мало, что известно. Расскажи Ричи.

— Хорошо. Когда мне было девятнадцать, я влюбился в одну девчонку. Она была просто шикарной: черные волосы ниже плеч, карие глаза, миниатюрная фигура… Все парни безумно хотели встречаться с ней, но как ты знаешь, не все так просто. Менди считалась большой модницей, поэтому парень, находящийся рядом с ней, должен был быть богатым. Увы, я таким не был и поэтому решил устроиться на работу. Сначала мне попалась одна газета, которая предлагала писать статьи за небольшие деньги. Не прошло много времени, как я понял, что мне это нравится. Потом я поступил в колледж на журналиста, а девушка так и осталась выбирать лучшего.

— Интересно, — ответ Тозиера еще больше разжег в Билле любопытство. Ему хотелось знать о нем все.

«Зачем?», — на этот вопрос не смог бы ответить и сам мужчина, но судя по взгляду Ричи интерес и желание знать больше о человеке напротив было взаимным.

— Но ведь твоя профессия исключительно конкурентна. В ней, говорят, надо постоянно бороться — за исключительные репортажи, за признанием.

— Но по ходу этого процесса, ты получаешь такое количество отказов, что просто учишься смиренью. И продолжаешь работать, стараясь показать, на что ты способен. Или бросаешь это дело.

— И тебе не приходило в голову «бросить это дело»? — официант забрал пустые тарелки и принес десерт. Ричи отпил вина и задумался над вопросом. У него было такое лишь однажды. Ему было физически плохо от всего, яркого солнца, еды, толп народа, матери, что казалась интересовалась каждым его свиданием с очередной мимо проходящей девушкой. Ему нестерпимо хотелось вернуться домой в родной городок. Как будто он что-то забыл в отсталом Дерри!

Дерри.  
Городок из которого приехал Билл Денбро.

*** flashback ***

— Мы раньше не встречались?

— Насколько я помню, нет, — Тозиер нахмурился как будто пытался ухватить за хвост ускользающею от него мысль.

*** конец flashbacka ***

«Вот где мы встречались! В Дерри!», — мысленно воскликнул Ричи, правда тут же возник вопрос, почему он не помнит Билла Денбро. Но если говорить откровенно, он мало, что помнит из своего детства в Дерри.

Посмотрев на Билла, Ричи понял, что тот все еще ждет ответа на свой вопрос.

— Ну, всем нам приходят в какой-то момент. Можно закончить колледж, стать журналистом, но жить такой жизнью невероятно трудно. Ты не можешь показывать свои эмоции, ты ведешь интервью или репортаж. И это безумно трудно и тяжело.

— И при этом ты очень уравновешенный человек, — заметил Денбро.

— Как сказал один из древнегреческих философов; «Ум человеческий имеет пределы, глупость человеческая беспредельна». И я прекрасно понимаю, что не выдержал бы многого, если бы не помнил эту великую мысль. И самое главное, я счастлив, я умею замечать счастливые моменты. Например, как сейчас, — Ричи протянул руку через столик и взял Билла за руку, заставив того покраснеть. — Ты становишься еще симпатичнее когда смущаешься. Что скажешь, если мы оставим это душное помещение и прогуляемся по пляжу.

— Хорошо, — прохрепел писатель, его сердце на миг запнулось и тут же ускорило свой бег. Ричи на миг сжал его руку сильнее и отпустил, подзывая официанта и прося счет.

Потеряв тепло руки Ричи, Билл на миг напрягся и тут же заставил себя расслабится. Но желание вновь ощутить тепло и гладкость кожи Тозиера не пропало. Это было похоже на зуд под его кожей. Денбро не заметно выдохнул и встал, на нем были самые обычные, потертые джинсы и белая рубашка навыпуск. Полное отсутствие мужской завоевательности, но Ричи все равно сглотнул…

***

 

Рассчитавшись, мужчины вышли из ресторана. Солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом, будто утонув в море. Поэтому люди начали расходиться и пляж полностью опустел. Хмыкнув, Ричард посмотрел на беспокойное море. Все вокруг было пропитано солёным морским воздухом.

— Я даже не помню, когда в последний раз был на пляже, — внезапно сказал Тозиер.

— Признаюсь, я тоже не помню, когда был тут в последний раз. Работа над книгами отбирает много времени. Хотя я пытаюсь выходить гулять, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься. Иногда мне просто нужно отдохнуть и тогда я могу более ясно оценить ту или иную ситуацию, которую я создал для своих же персонажей.

— Ты никогда не хотел оказаться на месте своих персонажей? — внезапно спросил Ричард.

— Как сказать, — улыбнулся Билл. — Порой мне безумно хочется уехать куда-нибудь, да хоть стать выдуманным мной персонажем. А потом я вспоминаю, какие испытания на них «скинул» и просто радуюсь своей скучной жизнью.

— А я бы не отказался встретить дриад выглядывающих из-за деревьев или оценить лесных нимф, из твоего романа «Смертельный танец».

— Ты его читал? — удивился Билл.

— Да, и он шикарен. Детектив, окунутый в атмосферу мистики, колдовства и ужаса. Тем более главный герой чем-то похож на меня, — хмыкнул Тозиер.

«Я писал, Калеба с Ричи», — подумал с грустной улыбкой Билл. — «Пусть у меня осталось не так много воспоминаний о нем, но мне так хотелось, чтобы люди знали о нас и не осуждали, как это сделали наши родители».

«Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом», — тихо шепчет подсознание.

И Билл признавая ее правоту, снимает обувь с носками, зарываясь голыми ступнями в песок. Он уже холодный, слегка влажный, но приятный и мягкий. Билл в несколько шагов добегает до кромки океана, окунаясь в него по щиколотку, когда волна подкатывает чуть ближе. Ему становится совершенно легко и бесконечно хорошо. Денбро с улыбкой оборачивается на Ричи. Брюнет так же быстро избавившись от обуви, следует за Биллом.

Вокруг них нет никого, только море и песок. Они разговаривают обо всем на свете, шутя и смеясь. Билл вновь смеется, когда волна чуть не обливает его прохладной соленой водой, но успевает увернуться и почти падает в раскрытые объятия.

— Ты, поймал меня, — выдыхает Денбро куда-то в шею, касается носом виска, улыбается довольно, когда ладони на спине сжимают сильнее.

— Билл, — выдыхает Ричи, губы касаются шеи, мочки уха, скулы практически невесомо.

Билл вцепляется в ворот чужой футболки и целует жадно и голодно, вкладывая все силы в то, чтобы прижать к чужому, но иррационально родному телу. И Ричи отвечает на этот хаотично — жадный поцелуй, зарываясь руками в волосы Билла и прижимая мужчину к себе еще сильнее, как будто боится, что Денбро у него сейчас заберут или он растворится в вечернем воздухе Лос-Анжелеса.


	4. Chapter 4

Может ли весь город быть населён призраками?  
Населён, как будто бы населены ими некоторые дома?  
Не просто один — единственный дом во всем городе, не просто угол одной единственной улицы, не просто единственная баскетбольная площадка в единственном крошечном парке, с кольцом без сетки, которое в лучах заката кажется страшным и кровавым орудием пыток, не просто одно конкретное место.  
Но все. Целый город.  
Может такое быть? *

23\. 05. 2016.  
Дерри, штат Мэн.

Майк вместе со Стефани Готтман, шел по ровному газону кладбища города Дерри. Мужчина предпочел бы быть где угодно, но не здесь. Ведь именно здесь захоронены пустые гробы, Джорджи Денбро, Бетти Рипсон, Чэда Лоува, Черил Ламоники, Мэттью Клементса, Вероники Гроген, Эдуарда Коркорэна, Патрика Хокстеттера и еще многих и многих других. Ведь в период с 1988 года по 1989 год, пропало сто двадцать семь детей в возрасте от трех до девятнадцати лет. Где-то в глубине души Майк хочет верить шефу Рейдмахеру о том, что некоторые из них спаслись и сбежали из Дерри. Но он знает правду, он видел ее собственными глазами тем летом 1989 года, в канализации под Дерри. В логове Оно.

И сегодня он идет на похороны очередного пустого груба (впервые за двадцать семь лет), Адриана Меллона. Идет не потому что хочет, а потому что должен. Он должен поговорить с бойфрендом Адриана, Доном Хагарти. Убедиться, что после того, как Джон Гартон, по кличке Паук и Стив Дюбей, сбросили Адриана с моста в Канал, он еще был жив. Учитывая, как Паук и Дюбей с Крисом Ануином избили Адриана, а после сбросили с моста, а до поверхности воды от парапета моста двадцать три фута, шанс у Адриана был не большой. Но он был. А Дон позднее говорил, что видел под мостом Клоуна. Клоуна с красными воздушными шариками, который называл его по имени. В дело об убийстве Адриана Меллона, его слова конечно не попали. Но Майк слышал это, пусть и от третьих лиц, в полицейском участке.

Хэнлон и Готтман, подошли к «могиле» Адриана, по мимо Дона Хагарти, возле нее стоял священник и несколько друзей Меллона. Они не боялись местных ценителей чистоты, ибо сегодня вечером навсегда покидали Дерри. Геев много где не любят и относятся с предупреждением. Но по крайне мере, их там не убивают из-за глупых убеждений, что геи хуже людей и не достойны ходить по земле.

Майк посмотрел на разрытую могилу и по его позвоночнику пробежала дрожь.

«Господи, пожалуйста, сделай так, чтоб я ошибся. Я не хочу звонить остальным и вызывать их сюда, тем самым разрушая их жизни» — мысленно взмолился темнокожий мужчина, сжав руку в кулак.

— Он избавит тебя от сети ловца, от гибельной язвы; перьями Своими осенит тебя, и под крыльями Его будешь безопасен; щит и ограждение — истина Его.

Произнеся последние слова молитвы, священник отошёл и гроб медленно опустился в могилу. Дон не скрываясь утирал слезы;

— Если бы ты только послушал меня, Адриан, — бормотал убитый горем мужчина. — Если бы…

Майк подошел к нему и приобнял за плечи, предоставляя Дону поддержку и участие.

— Мне жаль, мистер Хагарти, — Дон вздрогнул и обернулся, сквозь слезы смотря на Майка.

— Вы библиотекарь, Майкл Хэнлон, — выдавил из себя Дон.

— Меня еще иногда называют историком-любителем, — хмыкнул как-то не весело Майк. — А иногда просто черномазым. Но да вы правы, я Майкл Хэнлон. А это моя знакомая Стеф Готтман.

— Мы сочувствуем вашему горю, — безразлично произнесла красавица Стеф, осматриваясь вокруг себя.

Майк очень хотел верить в то, что она думает о тех невинных подростках, что умерли от передоза, из-за продаваемого ею «снега». Но он слишком хорошо знал Стеф и ее цинизм. Поэтому отвернулся от женщины.

— Мы бы хотели с вами поговорить, — мягко произнес Хэнлон смотря на Хагарти. — Об Адриане.

— Я не хочу и не буду говорить об Адриане, — Дон вывернулся из нежных полу объятий Майка и отошел в сторону. Бросив последней грустный взгляд на пустой гроб, Хагарти решительно зашагал к выходу с кладбища. Майк и Стеф двинулись за ним. Догнав его на середине пути.

— Постойте, пожалуйста, это очень важно, — попросил Дона Майк.

— Для чего? — зло спросил Хагарти. — Для ваших исторических статистик?!

— Для установление правды о том, что произошло в тот день на Мосту Поцелуев.

— Паук, Дюбей и Ануин, убили Адриана, — жестко отрезал Дон. — Без жалости, сострадания и сочувствия. Сначала забили, почти до полусмерти, а потом сбросили с Моста в Канал.

— А как же Клоун? — неожиданно для Хагарти спросила Стеф. — Клоун, что подхватил Адриана под Мостом.

Пауза.

Дон побледнел и нервно вытер вспотевшие ладони о черные штаны.

— Под Мостом никого не было, — со страхом прошептал Хагарти, не отрывая взгляда от хищной улыбки Стефани.

— Был. Там был Кло-о-о-о-оун, — пропев последние слово, ответила Готтман. Уж она то, точно знала когда ей врут, и умела выводить лжецов на чистую воду. — И Адриан остался жив после падения, так ведь?

— Кто ты?

— Я б сказала, что твой ночной кошмар, — с ухмылкой заметила Стеф, смотря как Дон дернулся от ее тона. — Но это будет не правда. Твой ночной кошмар, Клоун. Клоун убивающий у тебя на глазах, твоего любовника.

Дон со всхлипом дернулся от Стеф и не устояв на ногах, упал на могилу. Майк опустился рядом с ним, чтобы помочь встать, пока не увидел имени выбитом на надгробии.

» Джордж Денбро.  
1982–1989 года».

***

 

Лос — Анджелес.

Билл неся в руках чашку с кофе, вошел в кабинет Сьюзен Браун. Встреча с его литагентом была незапланированной, просто эта миниатюрная, но сильная женщина позвонила и потребовала встречи. Поэтому не смотря на то, что Билл сегодня планировал проводить Келли с Робертом, он примчался в агентство Сью.

— Я здесь. Что случилось такого, что тебе потребовалась выдернуть меня, так срочно и неожиданно?

— Ты видел сегодняшние газеты?

— Пока у меня не было на это время. Я почти в конце последний книги, — пожал плечами Денбро. — И сегодня из Эл-Эй уплывают Келли с Робертом, учитывая, что вернуться они только через полгода я хотел их проводить и времени на чтиво желтой прессы у меня нет.

— А стоило бы озаботиться, — раздраженно заметила женщина. — Сегодня в Лос-Анджелес Таймс была большая статья посвященная тебе и твоему новому увлечению в лице их коллеги, Ричарда Тозиера. У статьи даже имеются милые фотографии, вас двоих на пляже!

— Что? — пораженно выдохнул Билл. На стол перед ним упала газета, на первой полосе которой была фотография в хорошем качестве, их с Ричи поцелуя! Сама же статья пестрила предположениями, не из- за романа ли с мужчиной, развелся известный писатель.

— Ты хоть знаешь, что мне сегодня пришлось выслушать от нашего издателя? — злилась Браун, ходя по кабинету. — Почему тебя постоянно как магнитом тянет к сомнительным личностям?

— Ричи, не мог так со мной поступить, — прошептал Билл, сердце билось где-то в горле, пойманной птицей. Денбро разрывало на две части, сердце твердило, что Ричи не мог его так подставить. Подстроить весь их вечер, чтоб потом толкнуть историю их свидания на первые полосы. Но разум напоминал ему, что Ричард Тозиер журналист. И один из лучших в Эл-Эй. Он не только берет интервью у знаменитостей. Но и освещал атаку на базу ВМС Пакистана в Карачи, в 2011 году. Тозиер лично присутствовал там, когда произошло нападение двадцати боевиков движения Техрик Талибан-и-Пакистан на военный штаб морской авиации Пакистана. Нападение стало одной из самых дерзких террористических атак в стране. Тогда погибло тринадцать человек, а ранения получили шестнадцать человек, два военных самолёта Lockheed P-3 Orion были взорваны. И Тозиер как журналист, не боялся не взрывов не пуль, снимая кадр за кадром, смерть, боль, разрушения и ужас.

— Билл, когда ты уже повзрослеешь и поймешь: что предать и подставить может любой? — Сью оперлась руками о дубовый стол и заглянула в синие глаза бывшего любовника и лучшего из её писателей. — Тем более он журналист.

— Я не верю, — выдохнул мужчина, отводя взгляд в окно, он никогда не выигрывал в гляделки со Сью.

— Из-за того, что он похож на твою первою любовь? — с сарказмом заметила Браун. — Так Ричард Тозиер, не твой Ричи с вашей подростковой любовью «Вместе до конца времен».

Билл дернулся. Встретив Тозиера, он даже не думал сравнивать ЕГО Ричи и Ричарда. Сью нервно вытащила сигарету из пачки и прикурила ее от спички, огонек которой будто загипнотизировал Билла…

*** flashback ***

— Не беспокойтесь, Эдди-сан, — Ричи заговорил Голосом китайского кули. — Всего лись длугие мальсики взлывают фейелвелки.  
— Вы-ыходит х-хреново, Ри-и-ичи, — осадил его Билл. Все рассмеялись.  
— Я буду стараться, Большой Билл. Чувствую, что ты одаришь меня своей любовью, если все-таки станет получаться, — и начал посылать ему воздушные поцелуи. Билл наставил на него палец-пистолет. **

*** конец flashback ***

— Язва, — с грустной улыбкой произнес Билл.

«Нас было не трое, а четверо. Эдди, милый маленький, но очень сильный Эдди, как я мог забыть его? Забыть почти все. Почему? Я ведь ни когда не жаловался на память, а оказалась, что у меня в ней огромная дыра. Такая большая, что боинг поместиться».

— Что? — нахмурилась на него Сью, Билл моргнул вспоминая о чем они говорили, до того, как он выпал из разговора.

— Они похожи только одним, оба не полезут за словом в карман.

— Зараза, — сигарета прогорела и обожгла пальцы Сьюзен. — Ты постоянно собираешь не пойми кого, Билл. Сначала эта актрисулька…

— Не трогай Одру, — приказал Денбро. — Она отличная актриса, у которой большое будущие в кино.

— Она ею стала, после того, как ты стащил ее с наркотиков, — отрезала Браун, женщина не собиралась уступать Биллу, ни на йоту. — Если б не ты. То ее карьера закатилась бы еще годы назад и сейчас ни кто бы не вспомнил, что когда-то была такая актриса как Одра Филлипс!

— Сью, ты не будешь трогать Одру и впутывать ее в это, — с нажимом сказал Денбро, вставая со стула и пройдясь по кабинету. — То, что произошло, ни как ни касается не Одры, ни моих с ней отношений. Я сам пошел на шоу Тозиера. Сам позвал его на свидание и поцеловал его тоже я.

— Может быть, ты и эту статью, толкнул в «Таймс»? — прошипела Браун.

— Нет. Насчет Тозиера, мне надо поговорить с ним, — Билл потер переносицу, начинающаяся головная боль, совсем не то, что ему нужно. — Я не верю, в то, что все, что произошло вчера между нами было разыграно, ради этой статьи. Он был искренен. Нельзя играть весь вечер, подыскивая удобный момент и кадр. Я бы почувствовал, будь это так.

— Билл, ты провел в этом городе уже почти одиннадцать лет, и до сих пор веришь, что тут, кто-то может быть искренним?

— Верю, — хмыкнул Билл. — Например ты.

Сью вздохнула и обойдя стол, обняла старого друга, с которым они прошли уже огонь, воду и медные трубы.

— Я поговорю с Тозиером и все узнаю.

— Он соврет тебе, Билл, и будет прав. Сам подумай от этой статьи, выиграл только он. У нас проблемы с издателем. Твою… бывшую (Сью так и хотелось сказать «актрисульку», но она сдержалась. Сдержалась ради Билла, ибо ей было не плевать на ЕГО чувства.) и весь ваш брак, уже называют прикрытием для твоей нетрадиционной ориентации. В чем мало приятного. И для нас и для нее. От этого скандала хорошо только Тозиеру.  
Билл вздохнул, он не хотел верить в слова Сью, но в них была логика.

***

 

Дерри.

Майк чудом уговорив Хагарти рассказать им о Клоуне под Мостом, привел Дона и Стеф к себе домой, ну не в библиотеку же их было вести.

Известная торговка смертью и гей, отличная для него компания. Миссис Брэдбери, глава «Женского сообщества Дерри» и так уже намекнула ему, что его дружба со Стефани Готтман не приветствуется.

И Хэнлону очень хотелось спросить, когда он стал приветствоваться этим самым обществом? Местный «Легион белой благопристойности», всего каких-то пятьдесят пять лет назад сжег бар «Черное пятно». Но он промолчал, так же, как промолчал о своей дружбе со Стеф.

Оперевшись о самый обычный обеденный стол, Майк попытался вспомнить, когда ненависть и злость на Готтман, из-за того, что она подсадила Большого Билла на «снег», переросла в некое подобие сотрудничества. Наверное в 2011-м.  
В тот год он шутил с Кэрол Деннер, как ему хочется с ней переспать, она отвечала, как ей хочется оказаться в его постели, хотя они оба знали, что это просто шутки. Но уже тогда он впервые начал беспокоится, ощущая как медленно, но верно грозовые тучи сгущаются над Дерри и конкретно над его головой. Но если Оно не умерло в 89-м, если они так и не сумели его победить, то как это сделать? Клуба Неудачников больше не было, он остался один. И не найдя ответ среди многочисленных книг, он решил обратиться к ритуалам коренных индейцев Америки. Которые использовали обряд «Дымовая яма», когда племени приходило время принять важное решение. Но с обрядом у него ничего вышло и тогда он решил, попытаться расширить сознание другим способом. Будь рядом с ним друзья или семья, которую он так и не завел, они бы его отговорили. Но Майк остался совершенно один. Поэтому он пошел к Стеф и купил у нее «снег».

Он стал наркоманом, но это стоило того. Он узнал все-таки, что Оно прибыло на Землю из вне. Прибыло еще в те времена когда по Земле бегали динозавры. И все это время Оно спало и ждало людей…

Первые поселенцы, пропавшие все до единого. Все триста сорок. Бесследно.  
Почти век спустя бригада лесорубов нашла останки другой бригады, которая проводила зиму в лагере, разбитом в верховьях Кендускига. Лесорубов было девять, и всех девятерых порубили в капусту.***  
Металлургический завод Китчнера, погибших сто два человека из них восемьдесят восемь детей.  
Расстрел банды Брэдли.  
Пожар в «Черном пятне».  
И сколько еще осталось сокрыто мраком? Оно здесь давно. Можно сказать с начала времен.

Чайник засвистел и Майк вздрогнул. Приготовив для Стеф, следящей за своим здоровьем и фигурой, зеленый чай, и черный кофе для Дона Хагарти, Майк вошел в гостиную.

— Расскажи нам о Клоуне и о том, что произошло в тот вечер на Мосту поцелуев, — начала с места в карьер Стефани. Дон оглянулся на него и Майк ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Мы с Адрианом покинули «Сокол» в двадцать минут одиннадцатого.

— Стоп, — Стеф вскинула руку. — Нам все это уже известно. Расскажи нам о Клоуне.

— Стеф, можно помягче? — со вздохом спросил Хэнлон. — Простите ее Дон, Стеф не очень терпелива.

— Я уже заметил, — устало хмыкнул Хагарти. Пара сидящая перед ним удивляла его. Они были как Огонь и Лед. Но при этом удивительно гармонировали и дополняли друг друга.

«Как мы с Адрианом», — проскользнула грустная мысль. — «Были».

— Гартон и Дюбей, забивали Адриана, всерьёз, на смерть. На мои крики о помощи никто не отозвался. Дома на Главной улице стояли темные и затаившиеся, хотя там были люди, я видел, — голова Дона упала ему в руки и он сгорбившись, запустил пальцы в уже порядком растрепавшуюся прическу. — А потом я услышал тихий голос слева от меня, он шептал «Помогите» и хихикал. Я посмотрел вниз и увидел Клоуна. Огненно рыжие волосы, старинный костюм и разрисованное лицо, но самое главное это золотые глаза. От них бросало в дрожь, впрочем как и от его улыбки.

» — Если тебе нужна помощь, Дон, — обратился клоун к Хагарти. — Возьми шарик.  
Он протянул руку со связкой воздушных шариков.  
— Они летают, — продолжил клоун. — Здесь, внизу, мы все летаем. И твой дружок тоже скоро будет летать.»****

В следующую минуту Паук и Дюбей скинули Адриана с моста. Когда я увидел их внизу, Клоун стоял у дальнего берега, держа в руках тело Адриана, с которого стекала вода. Правая рука Ади находилась за головой клоуна, а лицом он утыкался в правую подмышку Ади, но не вгрызался в нее. Он улыбался. Я слышал как Адриан кричал, когда он сломал ему ребра.

» — Лети с нами, Дон, — донеслись до него слова клоуна, сорвавшиеся с улыбающихся красных губ, а потом рукой в белой перчатке он указал под мост.  
Шарики, взлетев, бились о свод моста — не десяток, и не сотня, а тысячи, красных, синих, зеленых и желтых, и на каждом написано «Я сердечко Дерри»»».*****

Дон всхлипнул в руки и задрожал, Майк накинул на его плечи плед, и встал у окна смотря правда не на улицу, а на телефон.

— Оно вернулось, — спокойный голос Хэнлона, прозвучал как гром среди пока ясного неба. Плечи Майка поникли, и он задался вопросом, должен ли он просто принять свою судьбу и позвонить им всем.

— Такова природа зла, — спокойно заметила Стеф, попивая свой зеленый чай. — Со временем все нечистые твари возвращаются.

***

 

Лос — Анджелес.

— Привет, — неожиданно для Билла произнес голос Ричи. Тозиер сидел прямо на полу у двери его — Билла, квартиры. Под мышкой у него был многострадальный «Таймс», а в зубах сигарета.

— Привет, — отозвался Билл, привалившись плечом к стене.- Что ты тут делаешь?

— Нам надо поговорить, — пожав плечами отозвался Тозиер.

— О чем? О том как ты из нашего свидания сделал скандальную статью о гее писателе, что десять лет обманывал и использовал известную актрису, как ширму для своей ориентации, — устало заметил Денбро. — Прости Ричи, но когда тебя предали — это все равно, что руки сломали. Простить можно, но вот обнять не получится.

— Я этого не делал, — недовольно буркнул Тозиер вставая с пола.- Для меня эта статья такая же неожиданность как и для тебя.

Пауза.

Билл вздохнул, его разрывало пополам, сердце хотело одного, а разум твердил совершенно другое, требуя прогнать журналиста и забыть как страшный сон.

— Билл, ты лучший человек, которого я когда-либо встречал, — говорит Тозиер, наполовину умоляюще. — И это был лучший вечер, за последние пару лет точно. Эта статья, не моих рук дело. Пожалуйста поверь мне.

— Хочешь кофе? — довольно неожиданно спросил Денбро, отлипая от стены и подходя к двери, открывая ее ключом.

— Да, — шепотом ответил Ричи, входя вслед за писателем в темную квартиру и закрывая за собой дверь.

* С. Кинг. Роман «Оно». 163 стр.  
** С. Кинг. Роман «Оно». 758 стр.  
*** С. Кинг. Роман «Оно». 176 стр.  
**** С. Кинг. Роман «Оно». 42 стр.  
***** С. Кинг. Роман «Оно». 44 стр.


	5. Chapter 5

Дерри.  
26\. 05. 2016.

Стефани, не стучась вошла в дом Майка, Хэнлон после разговора с Хагарти, не запер дверь. Зачем, если Оно не остановит замок. А местные хулиганы, уже давно поняли, что связываться с ним, гиблое дело?

— Майк, ты дома? — позвала женщина

— На кухне, — отозвался мужчина, куда она и направилась. Хэнлон выглядел откровенно дерьмово.

— Ты мог позвонить мне и сообщить, что у тебя проблемы, — заметила Стеф, роясь в сумочке и доставая маленький пакетик с белым порошком, который мгновенно перекочевал в руки библиотекаря.

— Ломка тут не причем, — устало заметил Майк, вертя в руках пакетик. Так легко все закончить одним махом. Принять чуть больше необходимого, и для него все закончиться. Но поступить так не позволяла совесть и… клятва. Клятва, что держала его все эти годы в Дерри, не смотря на желание сесть в машину и уехать куда глаза глядят. Главное подальше от этого города.

Haunted; Haunting; To haunt. Как не пытайся обосновать это Место все будет правильным. Ибо Дерри;

Место кормления животных.  
Животных, которые избили Адриана Меллона, а потом сбросили с Моста?  
Животного, которое ждало под мостом.  
Кормовая площадка для животных. Место кормления.  
Что кормится в Дерри? Что кормится с Дерри? *

— Знаешь, что интересно? Я представить себе не мог, что человек может стать таким пугливым, каким стал я после этой истории с Адрианом Меллоном, и продолжать жить, более того, работать. Такое ощущение, будто я из реальности переместился в какую-то историю, и все знают, что нечего так бояться до самого финала этой истории, когда скрывающийся во тьме наконец-то выйдет из леса, чтобы покормиться… естественно, тобой.**

— Ты все из-за смерти этого педика переживаешь? — язвительно спросила Стеф, садясь на против Майка. — Забудь про него. Лучше подумай о тех детях, чьи тела нашли напротив того дома на Нейболт-стрит и в Мемориальном парке, возле Водонапорной башни, мальчику оторвали часть ноги ниже колена. Погибли или как говорит полиция «пропали», девять детей, Майк. Лайза Альбрехт, та с Нейболт-стрит, Стивен Джонсон из Мемориального парка, потом Деннис Торрио, Доун Рой, его нашли обезглавленного, в Макккэррон-парке, потом Адам Терролт, Фредерик Коуэн, а ему было всего два с половиной года, — голос Стеф как будто соскользнул, казалось что ей очень хотелось захихикать. Майк сжал пальцами кружку, смотря на то, как глаза Стеф, меняют цвет становясь золотыми, его как будто загипнотизировали, хотя он прекрасно осознавал, КТО сейчас, сидит напротив него. — Джеффри Холли, Джон Фьюри и конечно Джерри Беллвуд.

— Что ты от меня хочешь? — холодно спросил Майк у Оно. Стеф хихикнула, и женщина полностью исчезла, перед Хэнлоном было Оно. Клоун!

— Позвони им, Майки, — клоун посмотрел налево, к стулу был привязан красный воздушный шарик. — Или же возьми шарик. И ты полетишь, так же как летают все эти дети сейчас.

— Пошел вон, — приказал Хэнлон, сбрасывая с себя не то гипноз, не то оцепенение и вставая из-за стола. — Мы победили тебя однажды и сделаем это снова!

— Ты постарел, Майки, — с жуткой улыбкой заметил клоун. — Вы все постарели. Вы больше не способны поверить в то, что пистолет заряжен, если в нем нет пуль. Вы разучились верить в чудовищ под кроватью, — улыбка клоуна делалась всё шире и шире. — Ты слишком стар, Майки.

— Мы остановим тебя, — клоун рассмеялся и исчез, как будто его и не было. Единственным напоминаем о визите был красный воздушный шарик, все так же покачивающийся на нитки, привязанной к стулу.  
Бах! — воздушный шарик лопнул, а Майк сполз по стене и упал на пол, обняв себя руками.

***

 

Несколько часов спустя, вечер.

Машина Стефани Готтман, заглохла на Канзас-стрит. Женщина этого не знала, но машина перестала работать около того места, где Билл прятал велосипед, когда Неудачники играли в Пустоши.

Осмотрев показания автомиля, Стеф вздохнула. Все было в порядке; бензина почти полный бак, аккумулятор заряжен. Да и потом, машина совершенно новая, Стеф купила ее всего неделю назад. Только вот работать и куда — либо вести Стефани она не хотела. Вытащив из сумочки мобильный телефон, Стеф ждало еще одно разочарование; «Нет сети». Мигало на экране;

— Потрясающе, — раздраженно выдохнула женщина, покидая уютный салон автомобиля. На улице уже было темно, и окружающая обстановка не внушала доверия и спокойствия. Слева от Стеф была бетонная стена, которую возвели лет двадцать назад, чуть ли не вдоль всей Канзас-стрит, чтобы остановить почвенную эрозию. А справа, начиналась пустошь. Сети все так же не было.

— Отличное окончание, для этого дерьмового дня.

— Привет, Стефани, — произнес незнакомый голос, заставив женщину резко обернуться. Там прямо за ней стоял клоун, держащий в руке скрытой белой перчаткой связку воздушных шариков.- Хочешь шарик?

Пауза.

Стефани прижалась спиной к машине, мысленно выбирая наилучший путь, для побега.

— Я знаю кто ты, — как можно спокойнее ответила Готтман. — Майк рассказал мне о цикле и все, что с ним связано. И еще кое-что, я не боюсь тебя, тварь.

— Врать не красиво, Стефани, — поцокал языком Пеннивайз. И Майк, и Стефани знали слишком много, о том, что он сделал с людьми и со своим детищем. А Дерри, именно его детище и творение. Можно сказать, что Дерри это и есть он сам. И эти знания приводили их в ужас! В такой сладкий и опьяняющий ужас.

— Я тебя не боюсь, — с нажимом произнесла Стефани, и стоило последним словам стихнуть, как образ Оно стало меняться, превращаясь во что-то еще.

Стефани не стала ждать конца превращения, она побежала, вдоль бетонной стены, подальше от Пеннивайза.

***

 

27\. 05. 16.

Телефон звонил долго и противно, с трудом оторвав голову от подушки, Майк что-то не разборчиво пробормотал и глянул на часы, они показывали начало пятого утра.

— Алло, — пробормотал мужчина, все-таки подняв трубку.

— Майк, это Рэнди, прости, что разбудил так рано дружище, но ты должен это увидеть. Тем более, что Рейдмахер, скорее всего вызовет тебя на допрос.

— По поводу? Рэнди, что произошло? — Хэнлон уже полностью проснулся, и встал с кровати.

Пауза.

— Стеф убили, — тихо ответил его знакомый коп. Майк исправно платил ему пару вечно зеленных тысяч за информацию, и Рэнди его еще не разу не подводил.

— Стеф? , — выдохнул Майк, пятой точкой падая на мягкий матрас кровати.

— Да. И мне кажется тебе лучше будет самому на это взглянуть. Мы находимся в начале Канзас-стрит.

— Хорошо, я буду там через двадцать, максимум двадцать пять минут.

— Я буду ждать тебя и проведу через ограждение.

— До встречи, Рэнди, — положив трубку, Майк начал быстро готовиться к выходу, быстрый и контрастный душ, одна дорожка «снега», чтобы ломка не застала его в тот момент, когда он снова будет говорить с шефом Рейдмахером. Мир в ту же секунду заискрил новыми красками, когда наркотик начал действовать, и Майк довольно быстро оделся. Сев в машину, Майкл стер с лица кровь, которая пошла из носа, и завел двигатель.

***

 

Рэнди был прав, это стоило увидеть своими глазами. Оно разорвало Стефани на куски, а то что осталось бросило у подножья бетонной стены, по которой тянулась надпись;

ВОЗВРАЩАЙТЕСЬ ДОМОЙ ВОЗВРАЩАЙТЕСЬ ДОМОЙ ВОЗВРАЩАЙТЕСЬ ДОМОЙ ***

Майк мрачно посмотрел на Рэнди.

— Надпись сделана чем я и думаю?

— Да, — кивнул коп. — Кровью Стефани Готтман.

Майк вновь посмотрел на останки шикарной и красивой женщины. Она не была хорошей, она сломала десятки жизней, она превратила его и Большого Билла в наркоманов. Стеф была той еще лгуньей и даже в некотором смысле той еще тварью, жившей в Дерри по законам и правилам этого города. Но даже она не заслужила такого конца.

— На ловца и зверь бежит, — довольно выдохнул Рейдмахер, подходя к двум мужчинам. — За, что ты убил свою подружку, Хэнлон?

— Я ее не убивал, — даже не посмотрев на шефа ответил Майк. — И Стеф не была моей подружкой. Мы были хорошими знакомыми, в некотором смысле друзьями, но нас никогда не связывали отношения любовного характера.

— Где ты был вчера с десяти до часу ночи?

— До половины одиннадцатого у меня была встреча с главой «Женского сообщества Дерри», миссис Брэдбери. Мы говорили о делах библиотеки и некоторых мероприятиях, которые она хотела провести в ней же, для учеников младших классов. Потом я поехал домой, принял таблетку снотворного и лег спать, — ответил Майк Рейдмахеру, продолжая смотреть на послание Оно, оставленное специально для него.

ВОЗВРАЩАЙТЕСЬ ДОМОЙ

Если он вызовет друзей, назад в Дерри, как того требует клятва данная ими двадцать семь лет назад. И так же, как того хочет Оно…  
Не подпишет ли он собственноручно им смертный приговор?  
Есть ли у него вообще выбор?  
К несчастью, нет.

— Ты едешь с нами Хэнлон, — приказал Рейдмахер. Майк кивнул и не сопротивляясь сел в полицейскую машину. Чем быстрее они начнут, тем быстрее закончат.

У него есть неотложное дело. Шесть телефонных звонков.

***

 

Лос Анджелес.

Билл уставший после долгих переговором с издателем, вернулся домой, глубоким вечером. В квартире было темно, разувшись и бросив ключи в вазу с мелочью, не включая свет, Денбро двинулся в сторону спальни. Все о чем он сейчас мечтал, это горячий душ и родная мягкая постель, в которой Билл завернется в одеяло и выкинув из головы весь сегодняшний негатив, проспит минимум пару часов. Открыв дверь родной спальни, Билл замер…

Время будто бы замедлилось, а воздух сгустился, обволакивая сладкой патокой. Ричи сияя синими омутами, улыбается, так сладко и приглашающе, эротично, призывно.

Плотные шторы были задернуты и украшены цветами, на всех доступных полочках мерцали множества маленьких свечек, создавая чарующий полумрак. В воздухе витал приятный аромат, на полу перед кроватью, были разбросаны лепестки роз, а на низком столики стояла бутылка вина, Денбро не сомневался, что самого лучшего, и большое блюда с фруктами.

— Ричи, — прохрипел Билл.

— Привет, — улыбнулся мужчина, взяв Билла за руку, он провел его к кровати и усадил явно ошарашенного любимого на кровать. — Я соскучился.

— Мы виделись только вчера, — выдавил из себя Денбро, пока Тозиер снимал с него пиджак.

— Это было вчера, или в прошлом веке, а может даже в прошлой жизни, сейчас это не важно. Теперь мы вместе, вот что важно, — и прежде чем, Билл успел сострить на тему драматичности Ричарда, его рот заткнули, весьма эффективным способом.

Билл притянул Ричи к себе и позволил себя целовать, так легко и привычно. Тозиер обнимал его, проталкивая свой язык все глубже и свободной рукой расстегивая рубашку Денбро. Продержавшись лишь на поцелуях всего минуту, Билл перешел в наступление и Ричи был бесцеремонно завален на кровать. Проведя носом по шеи Ричи, Билл навис над ним и властно, уверенно поцеловал его, вынуждая ответить. И Тозиер подчинился ему. Просто, потому что это то, чего отчаянно жаждало его тело. Потому что это то, чего он сам так страстно желал.

Билл, забравшись под футболку руками, сдавливает пальцами соски, мнет их, покручивает, и Ричи чувствует, как стремительно дрожь возбуждения прокатывается от груди до самых пяток. Денбро перешел поцелуями на шею и ключицы, заставляя Ричарда жалобно скулить и умолять его о большем. Мужчина одним рывком стянул с него футболку, и начал покусывать и зализывать свои укусы поочередно на каждом соске. Тозиер нетерпеливо хныча, хватается за рубашку Билла, она легко поддаётся и уже через секунду лежит на полу подле кровати. Денбро садится между разведенных ног Ричи и стягивает с него и с себя джинсы, обнаружив, что Тозиер сегодня не надел нижние белье. Билл не чувствует похоти и сжигающей страсти. Это чистое восхищение, это восторг, с которым они ощущают друг друга, и чтобы быть счастливыми, им будет достаточно просто лежать вот так, сжимая друг друга в объятьях. Но Ричи призывно стонет, и медленно разводит ноги еще сильнее, словно предлагая себя — и не находя в своих намерениях ни капли сомнения или неловкости. Билл провел рукой сперва по его обнаженной заднице, потом по узким бедрам. Тозиер захныкал, когда Билл быстро поцеловал внутреннюю сторону его бедра. А потом его рот переместился на член партнера, Билл сосал и ласкал языком, осторожно находя маленькую дырочку на головке, старался заглотить поглубже, облизывал и проводил языком по всей длине. И это казалось идеально… как и то, что Ричи, почти дойдя до разрядки, вцепившись дрожащими пальцами в темные с красным отливом волосы Билла, притянул его к себе и обняв его руками за шею и впился поцелуем в губы, проворчав;

— Билл… — его синие глаза были дикими, умоляющими, в некотором смысле.

Билл кивнул, сжимая ягодицы Ричи, он слегка царапает их, гладит и проводит пальцем между ними, входя в Тозиера, одним пальцем. Затем к нему добавился второй, третий. Ричи сначала не чувствовал ничего, кроме небольшой боли и дискомфорта, но потом, когда его любимый нашел бугорок простаты, боль сменилась наслаждением Ричи сам начал насаживаться на пальцы партнера. Убрав пальцы, писатель нежно поцеловал любовника и плавно, но уверенно, заполняя Ричи собой, вошел; мышцы растягиваются под давлением, заставляя раскрываться, прогибаться в спине.

Спустя десять громких минут они лежат рядом на смятых простынях и просто отдыхают, наслаждаясь близостью и обществом друг друга.

— После всего, что между нами было, — говорит Ричи с озорной усмешкой. — Я просто обязан на тебе жениться.

— Иди к черту, — на щеках Билла проступил румянец. — Балабол.

***

 

28\. 05. 16.

Вытирая махровым полотенцем, густые волосы, Ричи услышал, как звонит телефон. Быстро обернув обнаженное тело, полотенцем, Тозиер толкнул дверь ванной. Никто не звонит на рассвете по пустякам. Это во первых, во- вторых, Билл почти не спит последние дни из- за кошмаров и Ричи не хотел, чтобы телефон разбудил его, впервые спящего спокойно и мирно.

Скользнув голыми ступнями по паркету, Ричи бросился к телефону. Щелкнул автоответчик, затих голос Денбро и Ричи схватил трубку, отходя от кровати, на которой уже начал шевелиться Билл.

— Билл, — услышал Тозиер в трубке, приятный мужской баритон. — Прости что…

— Это не Билл, — ответил Тозиер. — Мое имя Ричи Тозиер, вы можете сказать мне, то, что собирались сказать Биллу, я ему передам. И чувак прежде чем звонить, смотри на часы, хоть иногда. Ок?

— Рич? Господи, неужели это ты, — с явной улыбкой в голосе произнес, неизвестный собеседник Ричарда.- Я рад, что вы двое вновь вместе. Билл места себе не находил, когда твои родители увезли тебя из города.

— Приятель, ты ни чего не перепутал? Например номер телефона?

— К сожалению нет, — собеседник Ричи вздохнул. — Ричи, это Майк. Майк Хэнлон из Дерри. Оно… Оно вернулось, Рич.

Тозиер замер. Он вспомнил, благодаря встречи с Биллом, что приехал с родителями в Эл-Эй, из Дерри, но только услышав голос Майка в его памяти, будто сдвинулись плиты. Двери открываются…

В тех глубина памяти, ты не Ричард Тозиер, известный журналист и ведущий популярного ток- шоу...

Там, в глубине, ты всего лишь Ричи Тозиер, прозванный Очкариком, ты со своими друзьями, и ты так испуган, что твои яйца буквально превращаются в желе. Это не двери и они не открываются. Это крипты. Они раскалываются, и вампиры, которых ты полагал мертвыми, вылетают наружу.  
«Поймаем тебя, Четыре Глаза! Заставим съесть твою сраную сумку для книг!»****

— Что ты помнишь, Рич? — спросил его Майк.

— Очень мало, — ответил Рич и после паузы добавил. — Полагаю, достаточно.

— Ты приедешь?

— Я приеду, — ответил Ричи. — И я передам все Биллу.

— Я рад, за вас двоих, — ответил Майк. Тозиер положил трубку.  
Билл разбуженный голосом Ричи, проснулся и зевая сел в кровати.

— Ричи, все в порядке?

— Билл, — прошептал Ричи, в глазах заблестели слезы. Его воспоминания о детстве всегда были окутаны туманом. Но теперь все встало на свои места. Когда Ричи поднял трубку телефона и услышал голос, давнего друга детства; Майка Хэнлона. Он сказал лишь одну фразу; «Оно вернулось Рич», и все вновь обрело смысл и значение. И Дерри и туманные воспоминания и… Билл.  
Милый, солнечный и любимый Билл Денбро.

И прежде чем Билл успел, хоть что-то понять, Ричи был на постели и прижимался к нему так сильно, будто хотел врасти в кожу, стать с ним единым целым.

— Р-р-ричи, — Денбро запустил руки в мягкие кудри Ричи, даже не заметив, что заикается. Обнял, пытаясь успокоить, что-то случилось, и он должен помочь своему любимому журналисту и ведущему. Сначала успокоиться и вновь найти свой центр, а потом и решить проблемы.

— Я люблю тебя, Большой Билл, — прошептал Ричи куда-то в шею Денбро. — Всегда любил, даже когда совсем тебя не помнил.

— Ричи, что с-случи-илось?

Пауза.

— Звонил Майк Хэнлон, из Дерри. Оно вернулось, Билл. Оно вернулось.

Денбро замер в рука Тозиера, но он терпеливо ждал, прошло секунд тридцать, когда Билл вздохнул, будто всхлипнул, поднял лицо Ричи и заглянул ему в глаза, продолжая ласково поглаживать волосы Тозиера.

— Я скучал Ричи.

— Я тоже, каждую секунду, что мы были разделены.

— Прости, что так долго искал… — Ричи заткнул Билла самым действенным способом, ласково целуя и гладя шею.

Билл позволяет, а потом переворачивает их так, чтобы Ричи оказался лежащим под ним, на пускай и мятых, но мягких и гладких шелковых простынях. Тозиер стонет и выгибается в спине, раздвигая ноги, позволяя Биллу устроиться между ними.

— Мы возвращаемся в Дерри? — спросил Билл, нежно просунув правую руку, под спину Ричи, пока вторая рука медленно гладит пресс живота, своего маленького и неугомонного Балабола.

— Да, возвращаемся, — кивнул Ричи.- А сейчас просто люби меня Билл.

Денбро кивнул и поцеловал партнера тут же углубляя поцелуй…

Они возвращаются домой, в Дерри ВМЕСТЕ. Вновь встретят друзей, которых не видели больше двадцати лет. Да, им угрожает Оно. Ну и что? Вместе Неудачники, закончат начатое двадцать семь лет назад, освободят Дерри от власти Клоуна и будут счастливы и свободны. А Ричи, он теперь не отпустит; Вместе, до конца их дней. Пока смерть не разлучит их, как когда-то они и клялись друг другу.

* С. Кинг. Роман «Оно». 164 стр.  
** С. Кинг. Роман «Оно». 164 стр.  
*** С. Кинг. Роман «Оно». 562 стр.  
**** С. Кинг. Роман «Оно». 75 стр.


End file.
